About Bloody Time
by rebelsaurus29
Summary: Harry helps Ron man up after the Battle of Hogwarts.


Harry sits on the couch in The Burrow, Ginny leaning against him as she reads. Things had finally settled down and Harry was glad to have a moment of relaxation. It had been a month since Voldemort was defeated and the two weeks following his demise were filled with funerals for the fallen. The weeks were tough, but Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all managed to get through them. And now he is back in The Burrow spending some quality time with his girlfriend and their friends and family.

Harry's thoughts are interrupted as he hears footsteps coming down the stairs. Hermione reaches the bottom stair and looks at Harry and Ginny snuggled up on the couch. Her eyes flash with jealousy, but before Harry can comment on it, Ron enters from the kitchen. Ginny looks up and joins Harry in watching the two best friends as they stand across the room from each other. The tension is palpable, but neither says anything. In fact, both Ron and Hermione are pointedly _not_ looking at one another. Finally, Hermione gives in and walks out of the room towards the backyard, book in hand. Ron stares after her, takes a step towards the doorway, pauses, shakes his head, and goes upstairs instead.

Harry and Ginny turn toward each other and sigh. This little dance has been happening for the past two weeks. With a look from Ginny, Harry nods and walks up the stairs to speak with Ron. _There goes my relaxation,_ Harry thinks as he ambles up the stairs to Ron's room.

Without bothering to knock, Harry walks in and sees Ron looking out the window. Harry joins him and sees Hermione sitting under a tree reading. Taking a deep breath, Harry jumps right into the conversation he was hoping to never have to have with his friend.

"Mate, this is getting ridiculous."

Ron looks at him with confusion written on his face. "I dunno what you mean—" he begins to say.

"No. Don't even try to deny it."

Sighing, Ron turns back towards the window. "I can't talk to her. I don't know what to say to her after we, you know," Ron says embarrassed.

"Snogged. You snogged her, Ron. Just say it. It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?! I bloody snogged Hermione. HERMIONE. My best friend. Why did I do that? What was I thinking?"

Harry stares at Ron in disbelief. "I'm pretty sure you were thinking that she is fit and that you've been in love with her for ages."

"Wha—I don't know what you mean. I have not been in love with her for ages."

Harry gives Ron a stern look, making Ron become uncomfortable and twitchy. Finally, Ron gives in and sighs deeply. "You're right. I just—I don't know what I am suppose to do," he says sheepishly.

Harry looks at him incredulously, "What do you mean? You like her. She likes you. Just tell her."

"But what if she doesn't like me? I'll look stupid and it'll be even more awkward than it already is."

Placing his hand on his friend's shoulder Harry says, "Mate, it's awkward because you haven't made a move. Believe me when I tell you, Hermione likes you. She has liked you since forever. Ask Ginny. Ask _anybody_."

Ron looks up at him in shock, "Really? She really likes me?"

"Yes," Harry replies. "Now can you please do something about it? You're driving all of us insane. Be a man and tell her you want her to be your girlfriend."

"Yeah. Okay. I can do that. Yeah. Let's do this," Ron says to himself as he begins to walk out of his room.

Shaking his head, Harry follows after him down the stairs. Upon reaching the main floor, Harry notices all the Weasleys vying for a spot by the windows that face the backyard. Joining them, he watches as Ron strides over to Hermione like a man on a mission. They all watch with bated breath as Ron stops in front of Hermione, waiting for her to notice him. Being too far away they can't clearly hear what is being said, but it does not look like it is going well: Ron's face starts to turn red and Hermione stands up and places her hands on her hips. Ron stands there until Hermione points her finger as if indicating that he should leave. With shoulders hunched, Ron begins to walk away from Hermione back towards the house.

All those inside the house sigh at the outcome and begin to move away from the windows. Harry is the last one to step away and, as he turns, he notices Ron stopping halfway back to the house. Ron looks up, steels his face, turns around, and strides back towards Hermione.

"He's going back!" Harry exclaims in shock.

The family rushes back to the windows in time to see Ron reach Hermione, grasp her still outstretched arm, and spin her around. The Weasleys and Harry stare openmouthed at Ron's sudden burst of confidence and, without preamble, Ron pulls Hermione into his arms and kisses her. Hermione's tense body suddenly relaxes as she begins to participate in the kiss. After what feels like an eternity, the two stop kissing and pull back from one another smiling. They intertwine their hands and begin walking back to The Burrow.

Harry and the Weasleys all scramble away from the windows before Hermione and Ron notice them. Trying to sit as nonchalantly as possible, the family waits for the two lovers to enter the family room.

Ron and Hermione enter through the back door and look around nervously at their loved ones, frowning slightly when they notice that everyone is seemingly preoccupied with reading. Ron begins to clear his throat when he is suddenly interrupted.

"It's about bloody time you grew a pair, Ronald."

All eyes turn towards the voice from whom the comment came. Slowly lowering the newspaper he was pretending to read, Percy looks at Ron with a devilish smirk on his face. After a pause, the entire room erupts in laughter as the Weasley clan walk over to Ron and Hermione to congratulate them on their new relationship status.


End file.
